War of the Cryptids
Episode Information Episode Number: 36. US Airdate: January 30th, 2010. Summary In the opening, Argost and the Xing-Xing both are together in the past, as the Xing-Xing explains it is bad for the yeti to kill and steal. It then shifts to Argost when he sells his idea to Baron Finister for his suit. Back to the present, Argost unleashes an army of cryptids onto the world. The Secret Saturday's army fight back, and have the upper hand. Drew and Doyle attack Argost in rage, with Argost laughing at their misery. The Secret Scientists then play the recorded "Flute of Gilgamesh", but as the flutes music becomes more lethal to both Zak and Argost, Miranda sees the true nature of the scientists, and with Drew's help stops the music. Argost steals the recorder and flies to safety with the help of some Skree. He is later seen in his mansion, where Rani Nagi and the other Nagas show him Kur's true power. The Saturdays, save Zak attack the mansion. Zak later comes in and beats the Nagas. Argost tries to make a deal with Zak, enraging Drew. But, while she is about to strike Rani Nagi knocks her down and is about to strike her with her own sword. Van Rook jumps and takes the hit, then dies. Once Zak takes the bargain, Argost tries to suck out the Kur from Zak and suceeds. But Argost mixes powerful Anti-matter and Matter together and causes him to vanish seemingly dies. Zak dies for 3 minutes, but is successfully revived by the Saturdays. Zak is okay. The episode ends with the funeral for Van Rook. Main Characters *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Zak Saturday *Doyle Blackwell *Fiskerton *Komodo *Zon *Van Rook (Death) *V.V. Argost (is sucked away when he mixes Anti-matter and Matter together) *Munya Supporting Cast *Arthur Beeman *Miranda Grey *Paul Cheechoo *Ulraj *Wadi Cryptids *Kur (A.K.A. Zak Saturday) *Fiskerton Phantom *Ornithocheirus *Xing-Xing *Komodo *Munya *V.V. Argost (Yeti/ Anti-Kur) *Bunyips *Tsul'Kalu *Atmospheric Jellyfish *Grootslang *Koerakoonlaseds *Nagni Vatus *Jishin-uwo *The Kumaris *Ahools *The Fouke Monster *Skree *Thunderbird *Allegewi *Algerian Sea Centipede *Vltava River Sprites *Cherufes *Mokele Mbembes *Migas *Mississauga Blob *The Nagas *Kumari Kandam Sea Serpent *Living Meganeura *Jersey devil Locations *Weird World(destroyed) *Paris, France *A Cemetary Vehicles *Airship *Griffon *Argost's warship *Beeman's Ship Equipment *Battle Glove *Tibetan Fire Sword *The Claw *The Fang *Tsul'kalu's axe *The recording of the Flute of Gildamesh Notes *Zak's Army: Grootslangs, Bunyips, Nagni Vatus,Jersey devil,Calopuses, Jinshin-Uwo, The Kumaris, The Hassi, Koerakoonlaseds, Ahools, Atmospheric Jellyfishes, The Fouke Monster and Tsul' Kalu. *Argost's Army: Skree, Thunderbird, Allegewi, Algerian Sea Centipede, Vlata River Sprites, Cherufes, Mokele Mbembes, Migas, Mississauga Blob, The Nagas: are his servants, not soldiers *Parts of The Weird World Mansion is destroyed. *With Kur gone, Zak can now finally live a normal, peacful life with his family and friends. *Fisk wears a black suit at Van Rook's funeral, even though throughout the series, he's hardly seen wearing clothes. *In the end Zak ends up filling the prophacy that his father told him, he saved the world, defeated Argost (again), and got rid of Kur forever. *Drew mentions that Argost destroyed her family 27 years ago. That means Doyle is about 31 years old and not 27 as jay stephens imagined. Trivia *Van Rook dies saving Drew, The Saturdays, Doyle, Ulraj and Wadi have a funeral for him at the end of the episode. *Abbey Grey is absent from this episode, and doesn't even attend Van Rook's Funeral. *Agent Epsilon and Francis are both absent from this episode. Quotes *'Zak'(to Argost after he sees Van Rook die): Let's go! *(Zaks eyes glow as he communicates with a grootslang) Zak: No, don't touch the cherufes! (short pause) Because they'll burn you on contact, that's why! *'Drew'(yelling scared): Zaaaaaaakkkk! *'Doyle(to Zak)'': You were out for three minutes. References *"Spider-Man 3"':'' Van Rook sacrificing himself for Drew then dying is similar to Spider-Man 3 when Harry sacrificed himself to Save Peter Parker/Spider-Man from being killed by Venom/Eddie Brock, Jr. *''"Spider-Man 2": ''Zak becoming normal and enjoying it is similar to Spider-Man 2 when Peter Parker enjoys some normal time from being Spider-Man. *''"Ghostbusters": ''Parts of the Wierd World's Mansion blowing up with electricfying energy, are similar to when parts of the Ghostbuster's HQ's roof blows up when there contaiment grid is ordered shut down. And another is that the explosion is also similar to when the Ghostbuster's cross the streams to close the portal, and banish Gozer. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes